The Line of Hades
The Line of Hades The Hadens are a small primary line cursed with the essence of death. They look humanoid yet pale and a bit dead for the first bit of their unlife yet decay with time. They specialize in Mortisfigura, a magic domination over the physical aspects of death. Due to their apperance, they are unskilled at domination magic and physic magic but excel at Mortisfigura and destruction magic. Hadens also have been known to have slight skill in Corpusfigura through their toying with death, though not to the mastery of the Asmodai. Hadens were once a strong independent clan, masters of both Mortisfigura and Phasmafigura, and one of the richest supernatural factions in the world. However, after the Christomore Usurpment of 613 AU the clan fell to pieces and now Hadens tend to be in Diabol packs, necromancer cults, or lonesome groups. Since the Usurpment Hadens have lost their abilities in Phasmafigura. Lineage The Hadens descend from Hades, a necromancer in life who scorned the angels and wanted all souls to himself. However Hades died not long after his embrace, making the Hadens the first orphan line. All hadens descend from hades one childe, the Death Lord Kemuel who's five childer created the Haden Clan of Death., Internal Structure The hadens in modern nights lack any internal structure or organized clan making the once prestigious clan turn into more of a simple bloodline. the Clan of Death as they were referred was a powerful organization of nearly all hadens devoted to the study of death from their fortress near Yugovich. The Hadens had deals with both the Diabol and the Tower, making them invulnerable and they were rich and powerful from 290 to 613, the Brunheld Era. The Hadens rivalled even the Malthusian Hierarchy in clan power. Since the Christomore usurpment the Hadens have been scattered and unorganized though some long to restore the old Clan of Death. Reputation The reputation of the Hadens varies on who you're talking to. Many in the Tower view them as uncivilized monsters, necromancers, and zombies but still work with them. The Diabol tended to respect the Hadens for their power over the dead and death itself and the Asmodai were known to teach Hadens how to fleshcraft their dead in exchange for knowledge of necromancy. The Hadens are popularly nicknamed Zombies, Lichs, and in olden times Reapers. Special Abilities BASIC ABILITIES Touch of Death - Through physical touch cause decay and rot. Bolt of Decay - Shoot a bolt of necromancy energy causing decay and rot to what it hits Wither - Allows the Haden to cripple an opponent's limb whether they are undead or mortal. The muscles shrivel up, the bones get brittle, the skin peels, etc. Cold of the Grave - The Haden enters a state of death where in they can temporarily feel no emotional or physical pain. Call the Homuncular Servant - Allows the Haden to cause a small, mobile piece of a corpse (like a hand) to reanimate and move about. INTERMEDIATE ABILITIES Raise the Dead - Raise a weak Zombie from a corpse. Call of Death - Through verbal chant cause decay and rot in an area. Blight - Causes all the ill-effects of advanced age and decrepitude in a target Corpseform - Assume all the physical aspects of a corpse, temporarily feeling no pain or emotion and immune to non-physical attacks. Disease - Cause a damaging plague in a target. ADVANCED ABILITIES Vigor Mortis - Force a recently dead corpse to become your ghoul Black Death - Cause a violent and deadly plague in a target. Plague Wind - Summon a deadly wind that steals the life from everything in the area. Advanced Raise the Dead - Raise a strong zombie from a corpse. Soul Cloud - Create a cloud over an area that captures the souls of the deceased and feeds them to you.